


Smile

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [53]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Family, Post-Reaper War, little blue children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: An idyllic morning at the T'Soni estate





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 20 April 2018
> 
> Prompt: Smile

Parnitha had come up over the horizon.

Liara was on her balcony, breakfast ignored in favor of datapads and correspondence.

None of it had her full attention, actually. She kept one aural open for sounds of distress from below.

Shepard was, as usual this time of the morning, exercising.

Aethyta derided it as “playing with the maidens”.

There was a time when the noises were shouts, accusations of unfair play.

Usually directed at Shepard.

Now they were shrieks, Asteria’s joy from the harness holding her securely to Shepard’s chest.

It was a sound that couldn’t help but make Liara smile.

 


End file.
